Friends
by Acua
Summary: The May Ball is nigh - and Hermione is unsure which of her friends to go with. This is F/F SLASH, so if this is not to your taste, or you are unsure what I mean by slash, please choose another story to read.


Lest you ignored the warning in the title let me repeat it - this is f/f SLASH. If you are young or this sort of thing offends you, then now is the time to avail yourself of your browser's back-button. It's easily mastered and there is no charge for using it.

Many, many thanks to the wonderful Minx for proof-reading this and encouraging me to post it. I do hope you like it. And if you do, you'll love Minx's stories, so go read them!

Friends

Hermione sat in the empty common room, reading. It was pleasant to have time to herself, a rare commodity in a boarding-school. It was Friday morning and the others were at Divination. She should have been at Arithmancy, but as a seventh-year who had already finished the term's work, Professor Vector allowed her to work by herself and at her own pace. The hour ticked by as she immersed herself in her chosen reading.

She looked up as the portrait hole opened. Harry and Ron hurried in and flopped down on the chairs beside her. She sighed. Morning lessons must be over. Her peace had been shattered. And, worse, she knew what they wanted.

"So, decided?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head, avoiding his eyes.

"Well you've got to go with one of us, and it's the May Ball tomorrow evening, so you haven't got long" said Ron, prodding at her arm.

"Why do I have to go with one of you?" demanded Hermione, shutting her book with a slam.

"Come on, who else do you know who'd take you?" asked Harry.

"Choose now, or forever hold your peace" added Ron, a silly grin on his face.

"I've not made any decision" said Hermione, glaring from one to the other. She looked around. The common room was filling up as people poured in from lessons.

"Well, hurry up" said Harry, standing. "Just remember, I'm bigger than Ron."

"No way!" said Ron, also getting up. He was a good three inches taller than Harry.

"I said bigger, not taller" grinned Harry.

"Dream on" leered Ron. "Hermione, I swear, there's nothing in it, any stories you've heard are just exaggeration."

"Stop it!" shouted Hermione, jumping to her feet. "Just grow up, can't you?"

"Ooooooh" said Harry and Ron in concert. They shrank back in mock fear.

Hermione stared at them, and then pushed past and headed for the stairs. But then from behind, she heard, faintly, but clearly, 'wrong time of the month', followed by guffaws. She span around and stormed back towards them.

"_What - did - you - say_?" she demanded angrily.

"Long, time of, er, zunth?" said Ron hastily.

"Lunth" suggested Harry.

"Long time to lunch!" cried Ron triumphantly. He and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione stared daggers at them, and then realised that other Gryffindor boys were also laughing at her. Something inside her snapped and she pulled her wand out. People's grins vanished and a few hands moved towards wands. Hermione raised hers menacingly, shaking with anger.

"Don't, they're not worth it" said a calm voice. A strong hand took her wrist and pulled it down, pointing the wand to the ground.

Hermione turned to see Ginny, crop-haired and booted. Ginny's new haircut had raised eyebrows at the start of term, even Hermione's, but now her no-nonsense look was immensely reassuring. She was staring at the group that had gathered in front of Hermione. Neville wilted under her gaze. Seamus and Dean shrugged and turned away.

Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "Come on, let's see what Ravenclaw has to offer. I don't think we're going to get any joy here." He strode off.

Harry grinned apologetically at Ginny and Hermione, then hurried away after Ron.

Hermione stood there fuming, glaring at anybody who looked her way.

"Let's go up" said Ginny, firmly. Hermione let herself be dragged up the stairs towards her room at the top of the tower. Like all those in their last two years at Hogwarts, Hermione had her own room, but as Top Scholar she had first pick. Her room was smaller than most, but it had a wonderful view. Ginny propelled her inside.

Hermione slammed herself down into a chair and hurled her wand at the wall. Ginny sat down on the bed, looking at her with amusement.

"You should have let me zap them" said Hermione, tight-lipped.

"Against school rules" said Ginny.

"Bugger school rules."

"Hermione! I've never heard you swear before."

"That lot make you want to swear. And break every school rule. They're pigs, insensitive pigs. I hate them."

"Don't let them get to you" said Ginny. She brightened. "Wait there" she ordered, and hurried out.

Hermione sat and stared at the wall, wondering why she had indeed let them wind her up. She looked up as Ginny came back in.

"Time for a ... ta-dah, chocolate moment!" said Ginny, waving a big bar of chocolate.

"Ooh, yummy" said Hermione, cheering up almost instantly. Chocolate was currently one of her favourite things. Ginny handed her some chocolate and then flopped down onto the bed.

"Nice chocolate" said Hermione appreciatively, "where did you get it?"

"Ah, well I hate to admit it, but, er, Ron got me it."

Hermione eyed a piece of chocolate, wondering if this changed anything.

"But it's not the chocolate's fault" said Ginny, hastily. "I mean, it didn't ask to be bought by an insensitive pig."

"True" said Hermione. She popped the chocolate into her mouth. And sighed.

"What?" said Ginny.

"What am I going to do?" said Hermione. "It's the stupid dance tomorrow night and I still haven't decided which one I'm going to go with."

"Which one do you want to go with?"

"Neither."

"Then that's an easy choice" said Ginny.

"But who else will go with me? I'll be the only person not going."

"Don't be silly, there's others not going. Me for one. It's not the end of the world, you know. And who wants to go to a stupid schmaltzy ball with a stupid boy?"

"Well ... when you put it like that" said Hermione, "it doesn't sound that terrible. But, oh, I don't know, I just don't know." She put her head into her hands.

"Don't fret about it" said Ginny. "Like some tea?" Hermione nodded. Ginny bustled around and ferreted out Hermione's supply of Orange Pekoe, and soon they were sipping from two delicate china cups.

"Pretty cups" said Ginny.

"I got them in an antiques street-market in London" said Hermione, cheering up once again as now the tea worked its magic.

"How much were they?"

"A pound each - that's Muggle money. Oh, Ginny, what am I going to do?"

"I say again - do you want to go with either of them?"

Hermione stared blankly at Ginny for a full minute, wrestling with her thoughts. "No" she said at last.

"Right, sorted" said Ginny. "We'll have our own party."

"Just us?" said Hermione.

"Just us. Here. No, in my room, there's more space."

"No ball?"

"No ball. And definitely no balls!" said Ginny, making a snipping motion with her fingers.

"Ginny!" said Hermione. Ginny blushed slightly and shrugged. And then they both started to laugh.

* * *

Saturday dawned, warm and sunny. Preparations for the ball reached fever pitch, and in a few cases shrieking-pitch as expected partners had a change of heart. Harry and Ron seemed to have secured Ravenclaw dates, but continued to pester Hermione about who she was going with. Her answer of "nobody" was not believed. For some reason no one seemed to ask Ginny the same question. The day crawled by and Hermione grew increasingly irritated with her inquisitors.

After an early tea Hermione retreated to her room. There was little point showing her face now she decided, so she settled down to work on an essay for Professor McGonagall.

A tap at the door made her look up and she realised with a start that the sun was near the horizon. The Ball would be starting soon. Ginny's head appeared around the door.

"Still coming?"

"Of course" said Hermione, "but I hadn't realised it had got so late. I was working on a Transfiguration essay."

"Boring" said Ginny. "I've been teasing Harry - looks like his sure-fire Ravenclaw date has gone cold on him!"

"Poor Harry" said Hermione. "Oh that's not fair."

"He'll be fine" said Ginny. "I think Ron's managed to get another one lined up for him. Come on."

"Be there in a little while, just let me get a shower."

"Okay" grinned Ginny.

It was nine o'clock when Hermione knocked on Ginny's door. Everybody else had gone down to the Great Hall, which meant there was nobody to see her going to Ginny's room. She wondered if Harry or Ron would miss her.

"Come in" came Ginny's voice.

Hermione walked in. Ginny was sitting in the window seat. She turned and smiled at Hermione. And then gaped.

"Wow" said Ginny, "where did you get that?"

"Mum bought it for me" said Hermione, twirling around. She wore a knee-length white chiffon dress, with a gently flared skirt, embroidered with a few pink roses. A matching white, sheer blouse fell loosely around her shoulders. Strappy high-heels completed her outfit.

"It's lovely" said Ginny, staring at Hermione.

"You look great too" said Hermione, pleased with the effect she'd produced. Ginny was wearing a tight white cotton tee-shirt and faded Levis. They seemed to go well with her cropped hair.

"Don't be silly" said Ginny. "This is just my don't-let-them-pigeon-hole-you gear. Minus boots of course" - she wiggled her bare feet.

"It suits you" said Hermione.

"Thanks" said Ginny, still staring at Hermione. "You look fabulous. Eat your heart out Harry Potter. Sit down."

Hermione settled into a chair and pushed the blouse off her shoulders onto the chair back.

"Something to drink?" asked Ginny.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Hermione, noticing a twinkle in Ginny's eyes.

Ginny jumped off the window seat and hurried over to a cupboard. "Champagne" she said, beaming, as she produced a magnum of Dom Perignon '88 and two cut-glass goblets. She clinked the glasses together.

"Where did you get that?" gasped Hermione.

"It was a birthday present, from Bill!"

"Wow, cool present" said Hermione, impressed for once by Ginny's siblings.

"Wasn't it" said Ginny. "Bill is one cool brother, the only one that is, mind." She sat down on the bed opposite Hermione.

"What about Percy?" chuckled Hermione.

"He and Bill are at opposite ends of the Scale of Cool. Do you know what Percy got me?"

"Socks?" ventured Hermione.

"Close. Bath-salts and an enormous box of peppermints."

"Do you like peppermints or something?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Damn" said Ginny, wiggling the glasses at Hermione. "What about Crookshanks?"

"Don't you dare" said Hermione, taking the glasses. "That looks an awfully big bottle. Do you think we can manage it between us?"

"Easy" said Ginny.

"Have you ever drunk champagne before?"

"No, I've had lots of other things, but never champagne. What about you?"

"Me neither. I think it's full of bubbles, like very fizzy lemonade I suppose. With a bit of alcohol to liven it up" said Hermione. She giggled.

"Is there much alcohol in it?" asked Ginny, starting to shake the bottle.

"I don't think so" said Hermione, hesitantly. "That's probably why the bottle is so big. Why are you shaking it?"

"Because," said Ginny, "this is how you open a bottle of champagne." And with a strangely competent flick of her fingers she popped the cork. A white jet of froth shot out across the room. Hermione and Ginny stared at it, and then at each other. Hermione turned pink. Ginny fell back on the bed shaking with laughter, trying to hold the bottle upright.

"Don't" said Hermione feeling even more embarrassed. But Ginny's laughter was unstoppable - and infectious. And as Hermione began to laugh, her embarrassment faded away.

"Can't get away from them, can we" giggled Ginny.

"Oh don't" said Hermione, "not tonight, please." She held out the glasses. Ginny filled them up and then took one from Hermione.

"Here's to us" said Ginny.

"Us" agreed Hermione. They raised their glasses and then drank.

"Hmm" said Hermione, "this is quite nice. And cold. And the bubbles tickle your nose."

"Bill told me to put a Chilling charm on the bottle. And it _is_ nice" said Ginny, smacking her lips. She took a long draught.

"Are these glasses the right shape?" asked Hermione, sipping her drink.

"I don't know. I just transfigured a couple of tea cups. I thought the crystal looked nice and sparkly."

"They are pretty, but I think they should be tall and narrow."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"It probably makes it taste better. I remember Dad saying once that the right glass is very important."

"Don't see what difference it makes" said Ginny. "This tastes good enough. And anyway you get more in a big glass."

"It is nice" said Hermione. "I think I like champagne." She drained her glass and held it out, giggling.

Ginny grinned and filled their glasses up. "Sofa" she said, getting up off the bed. They spread themselves comfortably. Hermione kicked off her high-heels, tucked her legs under her and arranged her skirt demurely. A warm pleasant glow was spreading through her. Ginny sat down at the opposite end and propped the bottle up between them. She swung her legs up onto the sofa and stretched them out alongside Hermione.

"Now" said Ginny, "watch!"

She produced her wand and, closing her eyes, whispered a spell. The lights went out, plunging the room into darkness. Hermione hiccuped and giggled. And then stared. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of tiny points of light were beginning to glow all around them The light was soft and gentle, but it filled the whole room with intriguing shadows and shapes.

Ginny opened her eyes and then smiled happily. "It worked! I was so worried it wouldn't."

"What are they?" said Hermione, gazing around the room in fascination. The effect was wondrous and she felt as if she and Ginny were sitting at the centre of a hemisphere studded with pinpoints of soft light.

"Ice lights" said Ginny. "Mum showed me how to do it. Each point is an ice crystal, with a tiny light embedded in it. The ice diffuses the light. Isn't it lovely!"

"It's beautiful" said Hermione, beaming. She cradled her glass and sipped at her champagne.

"Glad you came?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"Better then a silly old dance?"

"Much" said Hermione, laying back and smiling at her friend.

Ginny stroked Hermione's thigh with her bare foot. Hermione giggled

"That's lovely material" sighed Ginny. "It must feel wonderful against your skin."

"Mmm" said Hermione, a shiver of pleasure running through her; if this was the effect champagne could produce, she'd have to drink it more often. The music from the Great Hall could be heard through the open windows - she imagined the hall packed full of hot sweaty couples and decided that she would indeed much rather be here. She closed her eyes. The night was warm and balmy and the honeysuckle scrambling up the outside walls filled the room with a delicious scent. It was very relaxing and the stresses of the day were fast vanishing.

They lay on the sofa, sipping cold champagne, talking of this and that, pulling Lavender and Parvati and Ron and Harry to pieces. Ginny's toes stroked irregularly at Hermione's leg.

The music from the Great Hall softened and slackened in tempo. A slow number.

"Let's dance" said Ginny, swinging her legs round and getting up. She held out her hand. Hermione reached out and took it, letting Ginny pull her to her feet.

"Who's going to be the boy?" said Hermione, swaying unsteadily.

"I don't think we need one" replied Ginny, catching hold of Hermione.

Hermione looked up, a little dizzily, and then draped her arms around Ginny's neck and let her head fall against Ginny's shoulder. Ginny's arms wrapped around her waist and she felt Ginny's cheek against the side of her head, smelt her sweet warm smell. Hermione closed her eyes and began to hum. They shuffled slowly and awkwardly around the room. The ice lights moved with them, enveloping them in a soft shroud of light. And then Hermione stiffened as Ginny's hand began to creep slowly up her spine. 

"You don't mind do you?" asked Ginny.

"No" replied Hermione. She was unsure, but told herself to relax, though something was stirring inside her. Ginny was her friend, just a friend, but ... her chest began to heave as Ginny's hand completed its navigation of her spine and began to twine through her hair.

"You feel it too?" murmured Ginny.

Hermione lifted her head from Ginny's shoulder and nodded mutely. And then she began to tremble.

"Don't be afraid" said Ginny, eyes sparkling.

"It's ... wrong" whispered Hermione, suddenly pulling away from Ginny.

"Why?"

"You're a ... girl."

Ginny nodded.

"And I'm a girl" continued Hermione.

"A very beautiful one" said Ginny hoarsely, moving forward.

"But ... it's wrong."

"Is this wrong?" asked Ginny. She paused. And then kissed Hermione softly on the forehead.

"No" wavered Hermione.

"How about this?" Ginny kissed Hermione on the tip of the nose, her eyes looking straight into Hermione's.

"No."

"And this?" Ginny bent and kissed Hermione chastely on the lips.

Hermione shook her head, looking down now, not daring to gaze anymore into the bronze pools that were Ginny's eyes. Her legs shook and she felt as if her heart was going to burst. Ginny's fingers traced circles on her cheeks. Silence hung over them. And then, uncertainties suddenly forgotten, Hermione threw herself at Ginny and they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. The rest of the world vanished and all Hermione could feel, smell and taste was Ginny. Ginny pressing hard against her, Ginny's sweet perfume, Ginny in her mouth - and Ginny in her mind. The world became Ginny, as Hermione writhed in her strong grasp.

And then, somehow, they were on the bed, the ice lights forming a canopy over them. And still they kissed, hard and almost brutally now. Hermione felt Ginny start to unzip her dress, felt her hands against her bare back. She slipped her own hands under Ginny's tee-shirt and began to caress her warm skin, wondering how far she dared go. Ginny's hands continued to explore, one high, one low. Quivering, Hermione kissed feverishly, not caring what or where. Low moans from Ginny told her that her kisses were effective. Suddenly Ginny's hands found their target and Hermione forgot herself in an paroxysm of pleasure. The lights swirled and dipped above them as their bodies buckled in ecstasy.

And just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over, and they were still. Hermione lay on her back, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, staring at the ice-lights as they mirrored her movements. She sighed contentedly as Ginny brushed stray locks of hair away from her face. Reaching out she took Ginny's hand and kneaded her fingers. Ginny leant over and began to plant tiny kisses on her neck and throat. And then Hermione darkened, as she understood properly what they had just done. This was simple friendship no more. She rolled over to face Ginny, who smiled happily and kissed her gently on the lips.

"What about Harry and Ron? And the others?" asked Hermione quietly.

"What about them?" said Ginny, dreamily.

"What will they say?"

"They'll say we're dykes. Butches. Lezzies."

"Is that what we are?" trembled Hermione.

"Yes ... it's what we are."

They looked tenderly at one another.

"I'm glad" whispered Hermione. "I'm glad."

Downstairs in the Great Hall, under a star-studded ceiling of velvet-black, awkward couples shuffled nervously around the dance floor, wondering for the umpteenth time what 'inappropriate contact' really meant. And high in the tower, two more-than-friends writhed happily under their own starry firmament, delighting in each other's bodies once more.

T H E E N D


End file.
